wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Finding Song
This is the sequel to Finding Fossil. You can read it here. Chapter One Heartsong was relieved. She finally got out of that awful prison, and was safe again. However, she didn't have all her problems eliminated. Queen Coral was most likely after Song now, and she also had to worry about Fossil. He mad it seem like nothing, but the geodewing kingdom was in trouble. There was also the problem with her scales. They had stopped turning blue after she left the water, but they remained blue. Even when she camoflaged herself, the scales near her talons would still remain blue. She knew something sinister was at work. Yet compared to her other problems, the scales seemed like nothing. What was she going to say to the Queen? They had praticaly shattered any possible chance of an alliance with the Seawings. "Oh be quiet, logic!" Song thought. You don't need to worry about anything right now. All you need to do is recover." Song flew along, following all the other dragons. She then reached an area that she could reconize. The Rainwings and Nightwings traveling with them began to travel back. "Wait!" Song called out," Tell the Queen that I am safe!" One Nightwing stopped and nodded his head, then continued on. All that were left were herself, the Geodewings, and Fossil's dad. Song wondered why she stayed. After all, it would be safer with all the people she knew. The queen would watch out for her. She would go out on other missions. The horrors would be forgotten. Yet there was also the problem of the Geodewings. If the Seawings came for them, they would be doomed. After all, they didn't have any special abilites, except for their teeth. That wouldn't help against a massive army of Seawings. "I have to help them, "Song thought," Whatever is coming, they need all the help they could get. Plus it will be nice to hang with Fossil for a little while." Chapter Two After flying for what seemed like ages, Song could spot some caves. These were no ordinary caves. They were abnormaly large, and light seemed to emit from them. Song could tell that these caves were where the Geodewings lived. She was always curious about what the Geodewing caves looked like. She had never been to there, and had always wanted to. Yet she had never imagined that she would go in this situation. They finally reached the caves." Well, " Fossil said," Welcome to home." Fossil's dad looked as amazed as she did, so he must have never seen this place before either. There was a sense of organized chaos. Dragons rushed around, carrying shimmering rocks by their teeth. Lights twinkled from where sun hit the stones in the cave. In the center was a giant, rainbow stone. The whole thing was dazzling. No one knew what to say. All Song could muster out of her mouth was," It's beautiful! " "Yeah, " Fossil replied, blushing," Not many dragons outside this tribe get to see this, so you are very lucky. Anyways, I have to go tell my mom the news! " His dad perked up. "Diamond, she's here!" "Yeah, wh... " Fossil couldn't even finish his sentence. His dad had already ran off. It made sense, after all, he hadn't seen her in years. Song hurried along. She had no idea where she was going, but she knew that they knew the way. The group reached a little house carved into the rock. Fossil's dad broke down the door and yelled,"Diamond, I'm here! Your son saved me! " All he got in reply was a feeble cough. "No." Fossil and his dad both said at the sane time. That wasn't promising. They ran into a room Song assumed was the bedroom. There one the bed Song could clearly reconize as a Geodewing female. She looked old, even though Song could tell she was not. "Seasponge, " she managed to say," You returned. " "Yes, with the help of our outstanding son. What happened to you? " "It's just the effect of all the wear and tear of being in the salt water, it corroded my membrane. I'll live, but I'll be a little under the weather until they heal. Who is this lovely lady here? Has my son found a dragon that suits his tastes? " she made an attempt at smiling. Fossil face taloned. "No mom, this is my Rainwing friend Song. Queen Glory sent her to help me negotiate to get Dad back. Which, by the way, we have some bad news. You tell her Song. " "Okay, " said Song, feeling very awkward."Well, Queen Coral kind of hates the whole Geodewing tribe now for trying to rescue your husband, and they decided to declare war. The Geodewings need to prepare for war. " "This is bad, very bad. " Diamond replied gravely," We need to tell the leader fast! If we don't, this tribe will cease to exsist. " Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete)